1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electric connectors, particularly to transmission connectors which can reduce crosstalk.
2. Related Art
To satisfy the requirement of high speed data transmission, improving transmission speed and bandwidth is a primary solution. And to achieve the high speed transmission, besides computer facilities and transmission networks, transmission connectors with high performance are also required. However, crosstalk accompanied with the high speed transmission is one of the most serious problems affecting transmission performance.
There are many factors to cause crosstalk. A transmission connector with multiple wires is a primary factor. Because signals are transmitted through a plurality of wires which are parallelly and closely arranged in such a connector, crosstalk is easy to occur between two adjacent wires due to inductive coupling. Typical solutions to crosstalk in a connector are shielding and wrapped twisted pair. But these solutions cannot completely overcome the problem of crosstalk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,943 discloses a structure which adds a rigid circuit board in a modularized plug. The rigid circuit board is provided with holes arranged in matrix form for insertion of wires and pins. Besides, the circuit board is also provided with a wiring layout which can reduce crosstalk.
However, crosstalk results from not only inductive coupling between two adjacent wires, but also cross-section areas of two adjacent wires. Even the latter generates more serious crosstalk than the former. Thus, the above-mentioned solutions have not been able to effectively reduce crosstalk.